The End of the Road
by ElleryForgot
Summary: For years, people have been saying that the biggest honor is to be the Champion. That to show your the best you have to be the champion. But what happens after that? What then? OC stories about what happens after winning the Champion title. A little bit of everything hopefully


When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

 _This is what life is about,_ thinks Chibi as she angles her head to colorful lights that danced on her skin, feeling the warmth of the sunlight glitter on her eyelids from the intricately woven pictures in the stain glass. _This is the moment._

The elegant women claps respectfully with a soft, proud smile on her lips. It had taken so much for the little golden haired girl from Camphrier town with her little Fennekin and Torchic, both of which had problems getting through most of the gyms. She had behind the other trainers who left before her and barely made it to Diantha's hall, finally able to beat her.

"You're finally the champion Chibi," said Diantha with a bow. "Please make us proud."

The excitement bubbled through Chibi, making her unable to speak as her white smile sparkled in the stain glass dome overhead as she started to twirl, her mega blaziken rushing over to her, picking her up to spin her around. They had been through thick and thin together, her only friend and companion and it was he who helped her win the final round. She grabbed tightly around his neck, trying to avoid the flames as she happily sobbed into his shoulder.

For years she had sat alone in her house. Never able to have friends, never able to find a companion to play with. Those who knew her were fearful when they played with her, never getting too rough and always letting her win. Those who didn't know her didn't want to play with her, thinking she didn't want to stoop to their level. But when she got a Torchic in the mail from the Hoenn champion, she was so thrilled! She couldn't believe she was able to have this much fun, to play this hard and to love something this much. It felt like a dream almost. When she was finally able to become a trainer, she was so excited. She couldn't believe her luck when Fennekin was still available from Professor Sycamore and when he gave her a Charmander after beating him. She couldn't believe all the friends she made and the places she was able to go since her life before only consisted of the giant house and garden. And when she fought alongside Maochi for the first time, the Hoenn's champion of over 5 years. She had been so happy to see a friend and to find a comrade. So many people had promised to support her and so many people have given her help along the way as she rushed towards the champion.

A bell chimed in the distance to signify the changing of the champions. Since Diantha had taken the title all those years ago, the bell had been silent. Most trainers were fine with that, since she had been a good champion, protecting the people and pokemon of Kalos. But now it rang strong and true throughout the halls.

"Don't those sound brilliant?" asked Chibi as she looks up at her mega Blaziken who gives her a cheerful nod. Chibi took a deep breath, feeling the weight she's been carrying all these years was finally lifting off her chest with every vibration. Every moment really was worth listening to the bells ring. Outside, the flower petals danced delicately off the trees, falling to the ground. Chibi basked in the light, looking up at the magnificent sight with a giant smile on her face.

"A beautiful Champion for a beautiful new era," said Diantha as she walks off the battle stage towards the back of the room with a giant door. Diantha then turned and gestured towards chibi, "This way, the Hall of Champions is right past this door."

Chibi rushed over at full speed with mega Blaziken at her heels as she placed her hands on the knobs and pushed the heavy doors open to see giant pictures of trainers surround by their pokemon, all stoic and regal. It didn't matter if there were Milotics or Trubbish around them, they all had the same pride and confidence on their faces. They got to the most current picture with a young Diantha and her pokemon, smiling down on Chibi with just joy and glee. A perfect picture to represent how Chibi was feeling at that point.

"I can't believe I was so young in that picture," said Diantha. Chibi looks up at Diantha and is a little shocked at what she sees. Instead of the hopeful, joyous look on her face as was in the picture there was something weathered and almost relieved that spread across her features, but also something sad and lonely as well.

"It must be hard being the Champion," said Chibi softly.

"Yeah," said Diantha as a sad smile grows on her face. "But I was never alone when I was doing it. It was hard and sad and most days would never end but I wouldn't change that experience for the world."

"How beautiful," said Chibi as she looked up at the glass ceiling of the hall and watched the petals delicately fall. Chibi smiled and said, "It's as if their crying. You were really a fantastic champion if even the Hall of Champions is sad to see you go."

Diantha looks up and a tear rolled down her cheek from her watery eyes. Her smile turns from sad to happy as she lets Chibi's words wash over her. She knew that it couldn't be true, nature couldn't cry for a human being. But just thinking that, even though she had great memories and fantastic friends that would carry with her even after she leaves, it was nice to feel as if the stage she battled on for so many years would miss her as well. She then took a deep breath and wiped the tears off her face with a laugh.

"Look at me getting all teary eyed! I knew this day would come but…" said Diantha with a laugh.

"It still hurts?" finished Chibi as she gives her a sympathetic look.

"Hm," said Diantha with a small nod of her head.

"Don't worry, I will make sure not to sully your title. So years from now you can proudly state you were the champion that I surpassed. I promise to do Kalos proud and represent our nation to the full extent, making sure to protect the people and pokemon of this region. So thank you! Thank you for giving up this title and this stage to me," said Chibi with a very low bow. She held if for a good minute before coming back up, the tears rolling down Diantha's face even faster now as she gives a cheerful smile.

"I'm so happy you will be the next champion Chibi," said Diantha, not even bothering with her tears anymore since there had been too many to wipe at this point. She then gestures towards the pokeball holder in the middle of the room and says, "Now if you please. So you can start your own memories here."

Chibi took a deep breath and walks up the stairs towards the pokeball holder, placing her pokeballs one at a time, calling back Blaziken and looking up at the screen as each one was getting registered into the system. Her first starter, Her first trade, Her first fossil, Her first legendary, her first friend. Each one that has either been with her since the beginning of her journey or joined her in the middle, but all were loved. She gave a smile as her picture gets taken for her painting to be placed next to the others. To be placed in the hall of Champions.


End file.
